Taking Chances
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have never explore their feelings for each other, despite the fact that Elliot's divorced now; will an undercover operation push them to acknowledge how they feel? Timeframe is roughly Season 7; slightly OOC for our favorite detectives.
1. Chapter 1

OK, E/O fans, I know I still have to update _Engage_ and _Together_ , and I'll work on those. But this short story has been running through my head and I had to write it down before it drove me crazy. It will just be a couple of chapters….promise. Please read and review! I love you hear what you guys think.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot loved Olivia Benson for many reasons. She was dedicated to her job, she was a fearless partner that always had his back, she had incredible empathy with victims, she was incredibly smart, and she could be ruthless and cunning when she needed to be. But right now, all of those thoughts went out of his head and were replaced with pure lust for the beautiful, sexy woman standing in front of him.

 _ **Earlier that week…..**_

The squad sat around, looking at the facts of three recent rapes on the board. Elliot stood up and turned to face Munch, Fin, Olivia and Cragen.

"OK, these are the facts. All three rapes occurred at The Towers Hotel. All three women were guests at the hotel, attacked in the rooms as they entered." Elliot pointed to a photo of the first victim. "The first victim was entering her room after a trip to the spa. She was staying at the hotel with her boyfriend, but he was not with her at the time, so the perp must have been watching her. He knew she'd be alone."

Elliot took a few steps and pointed to a second photo. "The second victim." He then pointed to a third photo. "And the third victim, we're both at the hotel nightclub with their boyfriends. They both got into fights with their boyfriends and left the club and went up to their rooms alone. They were attacked as they entered their room." Elliot turned around to face the rest of the team. "So it stands to reason that our attacker was in the nightclub and he was watching. Something these women did made him notice them. And he knew that they were staying at the hotel."

"Were they drunk?" asked Fin.

Olivia gave him a dirty look. "That doesn't matter." she said sharply. "No one deserves to be raped, drunk or not."

Fin put his hands up. "Settle down Liv. I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering what they were doing prior to the attack that would have made their attacker choose them. He would have targeted someone that he thought was easy prey."

Elliot picked up some paperwork from the desk in front of him. "We interviewed the women and their boyfriends. They each had photos that they took in the bar." He pulled photos out of the file and held them up. There were two photos; one of each. One was relatively close, as if they took it themselves. The other one was farther away, so someone else must have taken it. Both of the women were brunettes; beautiful women dressed for the club. They had big smiles on their faces, cozied up to their boyfriends, not knowing what the night had in store for them.

"Well, they're certainly dressed for a night out. They're not leaving much to the imagination." said Munch, and Olivia shot him a dirty look as well.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "So could they give you any kind of timeline? Do we know exactly what happened?" she asked.

Elliot looked through the file again. "Well, both men reported similar stories. Both happened on a Friday night, one week apart. Both couples were staying in the hotel. Both went to dinner at the Italian restaurant in the hotel, and then ended up in the nightclub around 9:30PM."

"That's pretty early. The club wouldn't be very busy at that time." Olivia said.

"Yeah. Well they both reported going in and standing at the bar. They'd had a few drinks with dinner, and both said their girlfriends were a little tipsy, but not drunk. They ordered another drink at the bar and were just talking and hanging out for a while."

"Did they talk to anyone else?" asked Munch.

"They both said there were lots of people hanging out around the bar, and that they talked to several people. Some were guys that were alone, and said they were in town for business and just hanging out. But some people they talked to were couples. No one that stood out."

Elliot kept reading, refreshing his memory from the conversations they'd had with the victims and their boyfriends. "Both women reported that they had a few more drinks, one had some shots. They drank and hung out for a while, but then they both said they wanted to dance, but their boyfriends did not. So they went out and danced by themselves…" he paused, reading. "Sounds like that's maybe when things started to go south. The men both reported that their girlfriends were dancing with other guys and that things were getting out of hand. Finally they'd had enough and went out and interrupted the fun…and subsequently got in a heated argument with their girlfriends. Both times, it ended with the girlfriends storming out of the club and back up to their rooms."

"And they just let them go?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah. The both said they figured it was OK because they were staying in the hotel. And they were mad and they wanted to cool off before they followed them." said Elliot.

Fin stood up. "So they come into the club, they're both beautiful women, dressed for a night out on the town. They get drunk, dance with several guys…with the kind of dancing they're doing at these clubs, that'll get ya' noticed for sure. And your boyfriend won't be too happy with them. I know if my girl was grinding up on a bunch of guys, I would lose it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Everyone's dancing like that…and everyone's dressed like that. So why these women?"

"I think it's just opportunity" said Elliot. "Not everyone in the club is staying at the hotel. So he goes in, without picking a victim. But he chats people up at the bar, founds out they're staying there and then sees what unfolds." Elliot sat back down on the edge of a desk. "I mean, it can't be too hard. You have to figure that on any given night, there' s going to be one women that's going to lose a little control and end up in a fight with her husband or boyfriend."

"So what happens then?" Cragen asked.

"The women both report heading straight to their room. They took the elevator and then as soon as they put their key card in the door and pushed it open, the perp rushed them from behind. He had a knife, threatened them to be quiet and pushed them face down on the bed. He wears a ski mask pulled halfway down, binds their hands to the headboard and rapes them. He's in and out in 15 minutes. In both cases, the boyfriends were back up to their rooms in about 30 minutes and found their girlfriends still bound to the bed. They weren't assaulted in any other way; no cuts or other bruises."

Olivia sighed. "And because he wore a mask, they couldn't provide any kind of description?"

Elliot referred back to the files. "All three said that the perp was white. Green eyes. But other than that, nothing. No tattoos or distinguishing marks that they can recall."

Cragen sighed. "Well, we don't have much to go on, but at least his M.O. is consistent." He looked at the members of his squad. "Looks like were going clubbin' on Friday night."

"Oh good, I just bought a new dress." said Munch.

Olivia laughed. "That's not something I want to even think about."

Elliot looked over at the Captain. "I don't know if we can pull this off." In the back of his mind, he was tired of Olivia always being the bait in these undercover operations; he was afraid that one of these times, she was going to get hurt.

Olivia stood up. "You don't think I can attract anyone's attention in a night club?" She gave him a sultry look. "I haven't always been a cop you know." She put her hands on her hips, leaned over slightly towards him, and blew him a kiss.

It was overtly sexual, and caught Elliot by surprise. They didn't act like that at work; especially around each other. The sexual tension between them had been building for years…and they were both too afraid of what would happen once that spark was ignited.

"I KNOW you can attract attention…happens every fucking day." Elliot blurted out, surprising even himself.

"Look, I don't want to see Munch in his new dress and you already have the part of the jealous boyfriend down pat." said Fin. "So that's why it's you and Liv."

Elliot kept pushing. "I'm tired of Liv always being the bait. One of these times, she's going to get hurt."

Cragen stood up. "No one is going to get hurt. This is how we're going to set it up." Cragen launched into the plan. Elliot was listening, but he was looking at Olivia. She didn't seem concerned in the least, even though she was going to be bait for a rapist. She looked over at him and caught him staring; she gave him a big smile. She mouthed to him "It's OK" and Elliot sighed, knowing she would do anything to get this guy off the street. And as usual, he was going to be there to watch her back.

EOEOEOEOEO

Friday came quickly; too quickly for Elliot's taste. He was sitting at his desk watching Olivia. She was absorbed in some paperwork at her desk, obviously not worried at all about what she had to do tonight. Elliot sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to ward off the nerves churning in his gut. He didn't know what it was about this case that made him so nervous; they had been in plenty of tough situations before. Maybe it was because he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Olivia. And ever since his divorce had been final a few months ago, he had been working up the courage to tell her. He had always known it; he had just been in denial. He didn't know why it was so hard…he was pretty certain she had similar feelings for him. But they had been dancing around it for so many years that it was hard to change the trajectory of their relationship. They worked well together and they had fun together…they were best friends. He didn't want to mess that up, but he couldn't go on like this. And now this case was making him a nervous wreck…putting her in danger went against all of his instincts; he was tasked with protecting her and those feelings had never been so strong.

"Elliot!" he heard Olivia yell and he looked up.

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" she asked, standing up with her jacket in her hand and the strap of an overnight bag draped over her shoulder. "We're going. Ready?"

Elliot shook his head in agreement and stood up. "Ready." He followed Olivia out of the squad room.

EOEOEOEOEO

The ride over was quiet. Olivia kept looking over at Elliot.

"Are you OK?" she finally asked.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Hey, that's my line." Olivia laughed. Elliot didn't respond, so she kept talking. "What's up with you lately?" she asked. "If you're worried about tonight, don't. I can handle myself and there will be lots of eyes on me in the hotel. Plus I have a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?"

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You!"

He gave her a small smile. "I got you Liv. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She smiled back. "I know Elliot. I trust you completely."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

They all convened in the hotel room. It was Cragen, Fin, Munch, Elliot, Olivia. O'Halloran and two other tech guys she didn't know, plus a couple of undercover guys loaned to them from Vice. They were on loan so they could blend in with the crowd at the club and have more eyes on Olivia.

Cragen ran through the plan one more time. "OK. Munch and I and the tech team will be in the adjoining room. The doors between the rooms are unlocked and will remain so…Olivia and Elliot will go down, have dinner in the restaurant and then go over to the night club. Try to arrive before 9:30. We don't want the place to be too busy."

Cragen looked over at Elliot and Olivia. "I think you should spend about 30 minutes or so at the bar; talk to a variety of people. Focus on the single guys hanging out there because I doubt it's one of the couples. Then Liv, you should do what the other women did…go out and dance by yourself…make a scene…make it memorable." He pointed at Elliot. "I'm not sure how long you should let Liv dance, but let it go longer than you're probably going to want to…" He knew how overprotective and jealous Elliot got. He didn't want him to move in after 5 minutes. "You can spend your time at the bar complaining about what she's doing…make sure the guys at the bar hear you so they anticipate the fight, OK?" He turned towards Olivia again. "When Elliot pulls you off the dance floor, put up a fight and you two get plenty loud. I'm not sure if our perp is going to be out on the dance floor with you or at the bar, but we want everyone to see the fight." He turned towards Fin and the undercover cops. "The second Liv leaves the bar, you give us a heads up so we're ready." He turned back to Olivia again. "Liv, we're installing cameras outside the room, so we'll see you coming. The minute he's in the room, we'll be there, OK? You don't need to worry."

Olivia nodded. "I know. I'm not worried." She picked up her overnight bag. "If we're going to get to dinner on time, I have to get changed." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door while everyone else get everything else set up.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew had all of the camera's set up inside and outside the room, and the monitoring equipment set up in the adjoining room. Elliot looked at his watch. Olivia had been in the bathroom for over half an hour.

He went over and pounded on the door. "Liv! We have to get going. Are you almost ready?" He walked away from the door, shaking his head. He couldn't imagine what she was doing in there. He had never known her to be they type of woman that spent a lot of time primping in front of the mirror. Of course, it helped that she was already amazingly beautiful.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned back just as he heard Fin let out a loud wolf whistle.

"O-LIV-I-A! Damn girl!" Fin exclaimed.

Elliot's breath hitched when he saw her come out of the bathroom, flipping her hair back and smiling at Fin. "Jesus" he muttered under his breath. She was wearing a very tight, curve hugging black dress that left very little to the imagination. The dress only went to the middle of her thighs, and her already long legs looked even longer with the spiked heels she was wearing. The dress had a scooped neck, showing lots of cleavage. Her hair was loose and wavy and her eyes were dark; highlighted with lots of eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were glossed with bright red lipstick and the only thought Elliot could process was that she looked like pure sin.

He looked over at Fin and shot him a dirty look. He noticed the other men in the room staring as well; the two undercover cops not even bothering to hide their lingering looks as they roved her body from head to toe. Elliot walked over to Olivia, putting his body in between hers and the others in the room.

"Jeez Liv. What the hell are you wearing?" He allowed his eyes to rove over her body as well. "Is there more this dress somewhere? Did you get this from Vice?"

"Thanks El. Appreciate the compliment." She scowled at him. "I'm _supposed_ to get attention…and this is completely appropriate to wear to a night club." She moved around him to walk into the room. As she passed him, she whispered "And by the way, this dress is _mine_." Elliot was floored. She owned that dress? He couldn't imagine where she would have worn it; didn't want to think about her going out dressed like that. He turned around and watched her walk farther into the room. He drew in another sharp breath; the dress scooped down low in the back…and there was no way that Olivia was wearing a bra. He felt a rush of heat to his groin as he watched her walk. Elliot loved Olivia Benson for many reasons. She was dedicated to her job, she was a fearless partner that always had his back, she had incredible empathy with victims, she was incredibly smart, and she could be ruthless and cunning when she needed to be. But right now, all of those thoughts went out of his head and were replaced with pure lust for the beautiful, sexy woman in front of him. Her body in that dress…he was in so much trouble tonight.

"Well baby girl, you're definitely going to get attention in that dress. You look amazing. Much better than Munch would." Fin smiled at her.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment. I would certainly hope I look better than Munch!" She joked, knocking her hip against Munch as she walked up next to him.

"You're d _efinitely_ going to get some attention tonight." Munch said. "We might have a problem trying to figure out which guy is our perp with all the guys that will be hitting on you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Liv. We all have our eyes on you." He wiggled his eyebrows and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Thanks John." Liv laughed.

Cragen interrupted. "OK everyone. Listen up." Everyone circled around, and Elliot moved in behind Olivia. He looked at his lead detectives. "Remember that you're just using your own first names…no last names, so you don't have to worry about slipping up on that." He looked around at everyone else. "Does everyone know what the plan is?"

Everyone nodded. "We got it Cap'n." said Fin.

"OK" said Cragen. "Olivia, Elliot…are you ready?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." she said. She turned back to Elliot standing behind her. "Let's go."

"OK, well head down to the restaurant. Fin and the other guys will head down to the nightclub and get situated while you're at dinner." Cragen issued. "Everyone…eyes open."

Olivia headed to the door, Elliot trailing behind her. Olivia looked over at Elliot and could see a look of concern on his face. She stopped. "Everything OK hon?" she asked, slipping into character.

Elliot pasted a smile on his face. "Everything's fine babe." He opened the door and held it open for her as she walked through. He looked back at Cragen and the team…fixing them with a look that told them not to mess this up. He followed Olivia down the hall and to the elevator, happy that they didn't run into anyone along the way. The moved into the elevator and Olivia stepped in and turned around, leaning against the back wall with her hands at her sides on the railing. Elliot walked in and stood next to her, leaving plenty of space between them.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. He was avoiding looking at her and she smiled. She knew the dress she was wearing was driving him crazy; that was part of the reason she had picked it. She had been waiting for Elliot to make a move after his divorce; to ask her out or talk to her about their relationship. He certainly had to know he she felt about him and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. But nothing had happened and she was tired of waiting. She had decided that she was going to push him a little. This undercover op gave her the perfect opportunity. She was completely, 100% focused on the job at hand; there were victims that needed justice and she knew this was serious. But for tonight, she was Elliot's girlfriend and she was going to use that to her advantage.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

They elevator reached the lobby and Elliot gestured towards the door. Olivia stepped out of the elevator and he followed her out. Olivia snagged his hand as he caught up with her and he startled slightly at the gesture. They walked through the lobby and headed towards the restaurant. Olivia stole a look at Elliot as they walked, and squeezed his hand. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. Olivia came to a stop, effectively halting him as well. She turned around to face him, still holding his hand. Her body was dangerously close to his and he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"You know Elliot…you're supposed to be my boyfriend." she said in a low, husky voice. "You're supposed to be attracted to me." She paused for a second, moving even closer, her breasts pushing into his chest. She moved her mouth closer to his ear. "You have to touch me El." She whispered, causing his stomach to flip. "Pretend like you want to." She placed a kiss on the shell of his ear and pulled back, giving him a sultry look. He stomach flipped again and he almost groaned out loud. She stood there looking at him, biting her lower lip and he wanted to grab her and kiss her…it took all of his will not to. Instead, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her body back slightly, so they weren't touching anymore, and sighed. She was driving him crazy and the evening had just started. He leaned in and whispered into Olivia's ear. "Liv. I don't have to pretend." He pulled back, loving the look on her face. He had obviously surprised her with his response. He wrapped his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. "Let's get dinner." he said, and they headed for the restaurant.

As they walked through the lobby, he noticed the looks Olivia was getting. She was sex on heels in this dress, and she caught the attention of almost every man they walked by. Some of them earned some dirty looks from their wives or girlfriends, and Elliot smiled, knowing all these guys were jealous of him.

The waiter brought them to a table near the front, and they slid into the booth. He had been prepped, so he knew they wanted to be seen. Elliot sat right next to Olivia, and draped his arm behind her, resting against the top of the booth. His right hand trailed lightly across her bare shoulders, causing her to shiver.

When the waiter came to take their drink order, they each ordered a glass of red wine. Olivia perused the menu and looked over at Elliot. "See anything you like?" Elliot narrowed his eyes and Olivia laughed. "On the menu El."

She turned her attention back to the menu. "I'm not very hungry. I don't want to eat a big meal. I think I'll just get an appetizer."

Elliot nodded his head. "That sounds good to me. Let's just pick a couple of appetizers and share."

After the waiter took their order, Elliot and Olivia perused the crowd in the restaurant, and looked at the people coming and going. There were a few people eating by themselves, and they catalogued those people for comparison against people they might run across in the club. Their food came and they put on a show, laughing and talking, sitting close and sharing their food. The waiter poured them a second glass of wine and they relaxed in the booth.

"You ready for the show?" asked Elliot, enjoying the quiet that he and Olivia were enjoying.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready."

Elliot looked at his watch and saw it was already almost 9:45. "We'd better get going." He took one last sip of his wine, and slid out of the booth. He held out his hand and helped Olivia. He looped his hand through her arm as they walked through the lobby. Olivia made a point of putting some extra swing in her hips, laughing and flipping her hair as they walked towards the club. He watched her with amusement, noting the look in her eyes and the slightly higher tone of her voice. Elliot thought back to the comment she had made to him in the squad room. She had told him she wasn't always a cop, and a mental image of a young, wild Olivia Benson popped into his head. He made a mental note to ask her to tell him some stories from her younger days.

They go to the entrance of the club and the bouncer smile as they passed by, letting them in without question. The place was busier than he expected, and there wasn't a lot of space at the bar.

"Let me handle this" said Olivia. She walked up and touched one of the guys on the shoulder, pushing her body against him slightly. "Excuse me." she said. The man turned towards her and did a double take, letting his eyes drop to her cleavage.

"Anything for you gorgeous." He moved over, making room for her. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No, that's OK. My boyfriend is right here." Olivia held out her hand and pulled Elliot over towards her. "But thanks."

Elliot noticed the disappointed look on his face; he couldn't blame the guy. He put his arms around Olivia. "Making new friends babe?" he asked. He stuck his hand out to the guy, introducing himself. "I'm Elliot. This is Olivia." he said. The guy took his hand.

"Steve." he said.

"Let me buy you a drink" Elliot said, and the guy smiled. Elliot looked at Olivia and knew she noted the same thing he did. Dark hair and green eyes. Certainly not the only guy that would fit the description in the bar, but he could be the one. Elliot waved the bartender over and ordered a beer for himself and their new friend Steve.

He looked down at Olivia. "What do you want?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine for now." She needed to pace herself; she didn't want to get drunk.

Steve had turned to face them and was talking with Elliot, but he had his eyes on Olivia. He couldn't stop staring at her cleavage and Olivia took every chance to brush up against him in the crowded bar as he droned on about some boring job he had. Elliot did a double-take when he heard Olivia giggle. He didn't think he had ever heard her giggle like that; she was definitely getting into the act.

After they had spent about ten minutes talking to Steve, Elliot wanted to move on. They couldn't waste all of their time with just one guy. He nudged Olivia a little, and she got the message. She turned to Elliot. "I have to use the ladies' room." She turned back to Steve. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you later." she said.

She turned and walked away, and Eliot followed, knowing that Steve was watching her as she walked away from him. He followed her to the ladies' room and she leaned against the wall. Elliot caged her in, his arms on either side, and looked around. He didn't see anyone, so he leaned in.

"Did you get any kind of read on that guy?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't get a real creepy vibe from him, but who knows?"

A couple started down the hallway, and Elliot leaned in, placing a kiss on Olivia's shoulder. He felt a shudder from her, and he placed a few more small kisses as they passed. When they were gone, he pulled back. "Let's get back in the bar."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot walked back into the bar, avoiding Steve. They crowd had thinned out a little; the music had was pumping and people were out on the dance floor. They walked along the bar until they found some open space where a few guys were hanging out. As they approached, Olivia pretended to stumble a little and knocked into one of the guys from behind. He turned around with an angry expression, ready to insult whoever it was, but the words died on his lips as he took in the sight of Olivia. Elliot shook his head…the power of a beautiful woman never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia said, with a wide eyed look on her face.

Elliot walked up behind her. "Babe, maybe you've had too much to drink." he said, putting a hand on her waist and pulling her back up against him.

Olivia pouted her lips. "I have not." She put her hand on their new found friends shoulder. "It was an accident." She smiled. "I'm Olivia."

"Dan." he said. He looked over at Elliot and Olivia squeezed Dan's shoulder a little.

"Don't mind him. That's Elliot." Olivia said, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Elliot. "Now let's get some drinks."

"Olivia, I don't think that's a good idea." Elliot started, but Dan was waving the bartender over.

"Three shots of tequila." he said as Olivia pulled away from Elliot and moved next to him at the bar. Elliot squeezed in on the other side, watching her work this guy.

She leaned in close to Dan. "I knew I liked you." she whispered. "Elliot can be such a party killer sometimes." She moved back but Dan's eyes continued to focus on Olivia, and Elliot scowled as he saw Dan lean back and look at her ass. The bartender poured the drinks, and Elliot didn't miss it when Dan put his hand on Olivia's lower back as he made a toast and the three of them downed the shots.

Dan waved at the bartender again, and he poured another three shots. Now Elliot was getting worried. He really didn't think doing shots was a good idea. Olivia had some wine with dinner, but hadn't eaten much. He put his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her closer to him again.

"Olivia, I don't think this is a good idea." he said and Dan laughed.

"Let her have a good time." he said, pushing the shots towards Olivia and Elliot. Elliot shot him a dirty look but Olivia picked up the shot glass.

"I'm fine Elliot. This is the last one." She looked up at him and winked. Elliot didn't release his hand on her waist as she took her shot. He didn't take his; he wanted to stay alert. Olivia looked up at him. "You're not going to take your shot?" she asked. When Elliot shook his head no, she got a mischievous look on her face, grabbed the shot and downed it before Elliot could stop her.

Elliot was pissed, but it wasn't the time for them to fight right now so he tamped down his anger. He leaned in and whispered in Olivia's ear. "What the hell are you doing?" Olivia turned around, and with Elliot's hand still on her waist, she was caged in between him and the bar. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with another mischievous smile on her face. "Loosen up Elliot. We're having fun. Don't ruin it." She let her hands trail down to his sides and pulled him close. "I want to have fun tonight." she said as her hands rested on his hips. With her heels on, she was almost his height, and she leaned in, placing a few small kisses on his neck. He looked over at Dan, noting that he was watching them closely with a look that could only be explained as jealous. In fact, they had the attention of several of the guys standing next to Dan as well. But Elliot had no illusions…they weren't watching him. All eyes were on Olivia as she pressed her body against his.

A few yards away, Fin and the two undercover cops were sitting at a table and watching the scene unfold at the bar.

"Those two must have done this a few times." the UC named David said. "It really looks like they're into each other."

"You have no idea." said Fin, picking up his 'drink' and taking a sip.

"I'd pay a million dollars to be in that guys place right now. Olivia is hot, hot, hot." said the other UC officer, Aaron. "Do you know if she's dating anyone?" he asked Fin.

"You don't want to get in the middle of that." said Fin.

"They've got a thing going?" Aaron asked.

Fin sighed. "It's a long story man…." He thought about the Olivia and Elliot and their years together, not really sure where they had drawn the line in their relationship, but knowing better than to get in the middle of it. "Just leave it alone man. He's not going to let anyone near her."

EOEOEOEOEO

Several of the guys that had been standing on the other side of Dan joined their small circle, and Elliot watched as they all tried to get Olivia's attention. He couldn't believe it; he was supposedly her boyfriend, he was standing right there, and these guys didn't even seem to care. For her part, Olivia was doing a great job, paying attention to one man, and then another, keeping them all engaged and interested, knowing when to shift her attention if someone was feeling left out. She was talking and laughing, touching them in small ways. A hand on their shoulder, a quick touch of their hand as they told her something funny…she was flirting with all of them and they were totally enraptured by her. It was amazing to watch.

The dance floor was getting full and the music was loud. Elliot quickly looked at his watch…it was almost 11 already. They needed to get this moving forward, but he didn't know how to separate Olivia from her group of admirers. Suddenly, she looked up and caught his eye; the connection between them as strong as ever. She smiled and sauntered over to him, a sexy smirk on her face.

She ran her hands up and down his chest. "There you are." she said, as if he had been avoiding her. She circled her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. She swayed her hips back and forth a little. "Dance with me." she said, placing a small kiss on his cheek and then resting her cheek against his. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her; uniquely Olivia. He pulled her body closer, whispering into her ear. "Enjoying yourself?" He let his hands slip down to her hips. "You're doing a good job. None of these guys can take their eyes off of you." Olivia smiled against his cheek.

"That's what we're here for." she said quietly. "Let's ratchet it up."

She pulled back slightly. "C'mon Elliot, dance with me." she said, loud enough for her new friends to here. She ran her hands up and down Elliot's back and looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Please?" she said sweetly.

Elliot pushed her back a little. "You know I don't like to dance Olivia." he said. "It's not my thing."

Olivia put a pout on her face and Elliot almost couldn't bear it. He wanted to lean in and kiss that pout off her perfectly glossed lips. "Elliot." Olivia whined. She leaned over slightly as she slid her hands down to meet his, giving him a better view down her dress. "I thought you wanted to make me happy." She licked her lips and it was all Elliot could do to keep from moaning out loud. He wasn't sure if this was part of the act or if this was real…he was having a hard time distinguishing between the two at this point, but they had to go forward with the game plan.

He lifted his hands from her waist, taking her hands in his. He leaned in. "I do want to make you happy…but that's not going to include dancing." He dropped her hands. "Maybe we should go."

"I don't want to go." she pouted. "I'm going to dance…with or without you." She turned towards the dance floor but stopped when Elliot put a hand on her arm.

"Olivia. Come on…" Olivia pulled her hand out of his arm and headed towards the dance floor.

Olivia gave him a pointed look. "I'm going to have some fun." she said, winking at Dan and the rest of the guys she had been talking to before. They had been watching her with Elliot, and followed her with their eyes as she walked over to the dance floor. When she got out to the dance floor, she started dancing to the music, swaying her hips and shaking her ass. It wasn't long before a couple of guys on the dance floor had gravitated to her, and Olivia smiled at them, looking as if she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Elliot continued to watch her, looking back at Dan and the other guys at the bar. He was trying to gauge if anyone in particular was paying any special attention to her, but it was an impossible task. Every one of them was watching her. He sighed. He turned back to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender brought it and Elliot drank half it in one swig. Dan had grabbed his beer off the bar and he turned to Elliot.

"Seems like she might be a handful." he said, nodding his head towards the dance floor. "I bet you have to keep your eyes on her. I'm sure guys are hitting on her all the time."

"You have no idea." said Elliot, turning to look at Dan. They both turned back towards the dance floor. The song was a typical bump and grind and Elliot tried to keep his cool as he saw Olivia dancing with some guy. The guy she was dancing with had her back pulled against him tightly, his arm around her waist, and his hand splayed across her abdomen. Her ass was pulled against him and her head was thrown back as their bodies ground together to the music. He watched them for a few seconds before he grabbed his beer and took another drink.

He looked over at Dan and saw him watching him. "Wow man. I couldn't keep my shit together if I saw my girl dancing like that…"

Elliot shook his head. The fact was that it _was_ driving him crazy, but he couldn't pull his jealous boyfriend shtick yet. He shrugged his shoulders. "She's just letting off some steam. I won't let it get too far…" He trailed off.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Man, that seems like a little too far for me…especially when you're girlfriends as hot as she is. She's trouble…"

Elliot turned back towards the dance floor, watching as Olivia was now dancing with someone else. This guy had his arms wrapped around her waist, her body pulled tightly against his. He didn't like to dance; and he especially didn't like this kind of bumping and grinding. This wasn't dancing as far as he was concerned. As he watched, the man dancing with Olivia pushed his leg in between hers, slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her even closer; Elliot narrowed his eyes, trying not to react. Olivia was laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself; he found himself wondering if she _was_ enjoying this. The attention; the men's hands and bodies on hers; knowing that all of this was driving him crazy. He was wondering if she'd had too much to drink. He looked over at Fin and the UC's and saw they were watching her as well. He was trying to be patient; trying to let this play out, but he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. As he watched, some of the men from the bar went out to join in on the fun on the dance floor. The music had ramped up and some hi tempo song came up. Everyone on the dance floor was jumping and dancing wildly to the beat…Olivia among them. She was definitely getting her fair share of attention as everyone moved around. Suddenly, another gorgeous woman was dancing with Olivia and Elliot watched as the woman put her hands on Olivia's waist and they started moving together. Some man he hadn't seen before moved in behind her, sandwiching her in between his body and the woman's. He had his hands over the woman's and they all three of them were moving and grinding together. Elliot gritted his teeth. He debated about breaking this up now when he saw the mystery woman place a kiss on Olivia's shoulder. That was the last straw; he was done…

"That's it!" Elliot said, slamming his beer glass down on the counter to make sure everyone heard him. Dan and a few of the guys gave him a look, obviously interested in what was going to happen next.

Elliot stormed out onto the dance floor and pushed the man away from Olivia. She'd had her eyes closed, and was startled out of her reverie with the sudden loss of one of her dance partners. Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the woman who had her arms wrapped around her. Olivia stumbled slightly on her heels with the force of Elliot's hand on her arm as he pulled her towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked loudly, trying to be heard over the sound of the music. He knew that this was part of the operation, but he was also a little shocked and pissed at her behavior; and if he was going to be completely honest with himself; he was jealous as hell.

The man who had been dancing with her walked up to Elliot. "Who the fuck are you?" He pushed him in the chest.

Elliot got into the man's face, pushing Olivia behind him. "I'm her boyfriend! So back off man."

Olivia latched on to the arm that was holding her back, trying to get back around him. "Elliot…let me go. I can do whatever the hell I want." She said angrily.

Several people had stopped dancing and were watching the altercation between Elliot and the mystery man, and Elliot and Olivia.

"She wants to keep dancing…fuck off." The man tried to reach around Elliot and grab on to Olivia. Elliot wanted to punch him in the face, but knew he couldn't do that in this case. He pushed him back in the chest. "Back off man. I mean it. I don't want to get into this with you." The man seemed to consider what he said. He looked over at Olivia, who was standing there looking back and forth between the two of them and Elliot could see he'd made a decision.

"Fuck it." he said, turning his attention back to the woman that had been dancing with Olivia. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away and off the dance floor.

Elliot turned back around to face Olivia. She had a furious look on her face.

"What the fuck Elliot? I was having a good time." Olivia yelled, acting furious.

"You were having a little bit too much of a good time."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You are overreacting. It's called _dancing_."

"You were practically having sex on the dance floor!" Elliot yelled.

"You are so unfuckingbelievable right now!" She turned around and started to storm away from him. Elliot grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. She whirled back around, trying to shake his hand off her arm.

"Leave me alone! I'm going up to our room! DO _NOT_ FOLLOW ME!"

Elliot started to say something, but then realized this was the plan. This was it. He took a deep breath.

"FINE!" he yelled at her and watched as she whirled around and stormed out of the bar. Watching her walk out was one of the hardest things he'd had to do, especially as he watched the eyes of so many men following her as she left.

Thanks for your reviews. It lets me know if I should keep going!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all of your reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story! Here we go…_

Elliot watched Olivia leave the club, and then looked over quickly at the table Fin was sitting at, happy to see that they were already on the move. Fin nodded at him almost imperceptibly, letting Elliot know they had it covered. It was killing him not to follow her; he was the one that was supposed to protect her. But he didn't want to blow his cover and mess this up, so he had to delay going up to the hotel room. This was going to go fast; if the perp was going to go after her, he would have already had to have left the bar. Elliot looked around to see if he noticed anyone in particular was missing. Several of the guys that Olivia had been talking to were gone, but they could have gone anywhere. They could have left completely, they could be out on the dance floor…he started to feel panicked, thinking about one of those guys attacking Olivia. He couldn't wait any longer. He headed out of the club…horrible images of what could be happening to Olivia running through his mind.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia made her way across the lobby, feeling a little nervous. The shots and all of the dancing hadn't helped; she was feeling a little off kilter as she headed for the elevators. She put her hand to her head, and ran her hand through her hair, trying to calm her nerves. "Focus" she whispered to herself. She had to wait a few minutes for the elevator, and it took all of her self-control not to look around. It was counter-intuitive; her training taught her to always be aware of her surroundings. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Olivia took a deep breath and stepped inside, knowing the next few minutes were going to be intense and move quickly.

The elevator door closed and Olivia pulled her key card out of her cleavage; the only spot she had to hide anything in this dress. She took another deep breath as the elevator reached her floor. The doors opened, and she walked down the hall towards her room, purposely walking slowly and acting a little tipsy. She didn't see or hear anything, but was trying hard to look oblivious to what was going on around her. She reached her door, and slid the key card in the slot, but the lights on the door turned red. Damn it, she had slid it in upside down. She heard a noise to her left, and tried not to tense up. She knew her squad was watching everything on video cameras; three or four officers including her Captain, plus ESU, were just a few feet away. But that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous. She turned the key card around and slid it in the lock and the lights turned green. Olivia pushed open the door and in seconds, felt the rush behind her. She turned slightly, anticipating, but he was too fast. He pushed her into the room and she stumbled slightly. As she recovered, he grabbed her around the neck with one hand, a knife pointed at her throat. The door slammed behind her and he shot the safety lock. Then, to her horror, he flopped both locks on the adjoining door as he pushed her into the room. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and dragged her towards the bed. Olivia started to panic. She had no weapon; she wasn't prepared for a fight. The perp threw her down on the bed and climbed on top of her in seconds. She started to scream and he punched her hard across her right cheek, stunning her. The next thing she knew, he had looped a rope around one of her wrists and looped it through the slats in the head board. As he brought the other end down to loop around her other hand, she came out of her stupor and fought him, clawing at him and trying to throw his body weight off of her. He was heavy, and she felt like she couldn't get a deep enough breath to even scream. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, but she knew in reality, it had probably been less than a minute. The perp managed to grab her free hand and caught it in the other loop, pulling her hands tight above her head as she tried to scream again. He cut it off, putting his hand over her mouth. He leaned over, close to her face. "Shut up bitch. You scream again and I'll cut you." He put the knife to her throat and Olivia felt it nick her skin. She strained against the ropes restraining her arms, and tried to buck him off of her again. The perp had a ski mask pulled halfway down his face, but Olivia could still see his mouth. With a sneer, he leaned in again. "Keep bucking like that when we get to the good part and we're going to get along just fine."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen and Munch, along with O'Halloran were watching on their monitors as Olivia reached the hotel room door. The extra officers were in the room, ready to go on Cragen's orders. O'Halloran saw the perp first, walking down the hall with the ski mask already pulled halfway over his face. When Olivia fumbled with the key card, he slowed his pace. They watched, hoping Olivia didn't turn and catch him walking towards her; they didn't want to scare him off. When Olivia fit the key card into the slot, the perp was on her in a second. Cragen couldn't believe how quickly he had moved.

The camera inside the room caught the flash of the knife. So far, their perp hadn't strayed from his M.O. But then their perp did something unexpected, taking the time to close the extra security locks on each door, including the adjoining door.

"Damnit!" Cragen muttered. "We have to get in there. NOW!" Cragen shook his head; all of their contingency plans didn't count on this.

They heard Olivia scream as they rushed out of the extra room with two ESU officers. Elliot rushed up to the door just as they came out of the adjoining room, alarmed when he saw ESU readying to batter down the door. "Why aren't you in there already?" He said, panic in his voice. And then he heard a strangled scream from Olivia.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia didn't know what to do next. Where the hell was the squad?

"Listen. Listen to me." she begged, unable to get a breath. "I'm an NYPD police officer. My squad will be here any moment." She knew she was gambling by telling him that. She didn't want him to freak out and hurt her but so far, his M.O. had been limited to rape. He hadn't inflicted any additional injuries on his victims, so she was banking on that.

He paused, and seemed to consider what she said. But then he smiled, and slid down her body. "I've never done a cop before…this will be fun". He was sitting on her thighs and he lifted himself up, placing one knee in between hers. He pushed her dress up slightly, and spread her legs, placing his other knee in between her legs as well. Olivia started to thrash around but he had a hand on each thigh and pressed down, stopping her action with his weight.

Olivia heard a commotion outside the door and felt a rush of relief. The perp was distracted by the noise and turned towards the door. Olivia took that opportunity to twist her body and bring her knee up, smashing it right into his balls, causing him to howl and grab himself. Olivia brought her leg up again, kicking high and hard and catching him in the nose. As he toppled off the bed, Olivia heard the battering ram hit the door. The door gave a little, but not completely and in her mind, she urged them to hit it again quickly. She looked over at the perp, who was still on the ground groaning. She looked around for the knife, but she didn't see it. She wouldn't have been able to get it anyway. She fought with the ropes tying her to the bed, but couldn't get loose. She heard the ram hit the door again, and she heard the door ripped out of the frame.

"NYPD! Freeze!" she heard as she saw Elliot rush into the room, followed by Fin and the two UC's. Elliot rushed over to the perp and seeing that he was down on the ground and unarmed, he turned to Fin. "Fin." he said, pointing at the perp with his gun.

"I got him." said Fin. "Check on Liv."

Elliot turned and saw a sight he never wanted to see again. Olivia was tied down to the bed, her hands stretched up over her head. Her cheek was bright red and her neck had blood on it. Her dress was hiked up high on her legs, not quite exposing her to everyone in the room, but close enough. He climbed up on the bed. "Liv. Oh my God, Liv."

"I'm OK Elliot." said Olivia, seeing the look of pure panic in Elliot's face. "I'm OK."

Elliot ran his hands over her face and neck, looking her over for any more injury. "Did he?" he couldn't even say the words.

"No. I'm fine El. I'm fine." She saw the relief flood his face. "Untie me." she said, pulling on the ropes.

Elliot turned to one of the ESU buys. "I need a knife!" Cragen was there in an instant, and handed a knife to Elliot.

As Elliot cut the ropes, Cragen leaned over. "Olivia, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Captain. He didn't have enough time to hurt me." Elliot cut the last of the rope and Olivia quickly pushed her skirt back down her legs and sat up, rubbing her wrists. They were chafed and burned slightly from pulling on the ropes, but it wasn't too bad. Her hand went to the cut on her neck and she saw it wasn't even bleeding anymore; it was just a nick.

Olivia saw the perp as Fin pulled him across the room. Fin had pulled the ski mask off, but the perp's back was to Olivia.

"Hold on!" she said. Fin turned around. She scrambled off the bed and walked over towards the perp, Elliot following her closely.

"Liv, what are you doing?" he said, latching on to her arm.

"I need to see him. Don't you want to know which guy it was from the bar?" She walked around, facing her attacker. Elliot saw a puzzled look on her face. He turned towards the perp and understood her confusion. He didn't recognize this guy at all.

The perp narrowed his eyes at her. "Bitch."

Fin pulled up on the man's cuffed arms, causing him to cry out. "Shut the fuck up." he said. He looked at Olivia with raised eyebrows and she shook her head.

"I don't recognize him." she said. Fin led him away and Olivia turned back to Cragen and Elliot, rubbing her wrists lightly.

"I don't recognize that guy at all." said Elliot. "Did you?"

Olivia shook her head. "I didn't. I can't believe that. How many different guys did we talk to tonight? How many guys did I dance with? I don't recognize him at all. But he had to have been there…how else would he have known we were staying here and that I was going to come up to the room alone?"

"Liv, the bar was packed. We didn't see everyone and we certainly didn't talk to everyone. But everyone was staring at you and we made a big enough scene when we fought."

"Don't worry." said Cragen. "We have him attacking you on video. That will be enough for the DA to get a warrant for his DNA, and we can compare it against the rape kits."

Olivia sighed. "Good."

Cragen pointed towards the adjoining room. "Go in the next room and get checked out by the EMT's. CSU needs this room."

"Cap'n. I'm fine." Olivia said.

"I'm not going to argue with you." he said. He turned towards Elliot. "Stay with her and make sure she does it."

Olivia sighed. "Fine. El, can you grab my bag out of the bathroom so I can change my clothes when I'm done with the EMT's?"

Elliot nodded. "Sure, I'll meet you next door."

When Olivia walked into the adjoining room, she saw that O'Halloran and the techs already had their equipment packed up for the most part.

"Glad you're OK Olivia." said O'Halloran. "Sorry we couldn't get in there sooner."

"I'm fine." she said. "Thanks for your help."

O'Halloran nodded and picked up his equipment, walking out with the rest of the equipment techs. Olivia sat down on one of the beds and one of the EMT's stuck on thermometer in her mouth and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"I didn't get the flu for god's sake." she mumbled with the thermometer in her mouth. The EMT looked at the small cut on her neck.

"Your neck looks fine."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She already knew that, and was annoyed by all of this attention. After the EMT had recorded her vitals and deemed she didn't need any further medical treatment, he packed up his stuff and left. Elliot hadn't come back into the room and Olivia knew he was probably still next door. She sighed and laid back on the bed. She was ecstatic that they had gotten a serial rapist off the streets; that was the most important thing. And even though she had been through a vicious attack, she couldn't help letting her mind play over the rest of what had happened that evening. The look she saw in Elliot's eyes when he saw her in that dress. The feeling of his body under her hands as she ran them up and down his back and his chest. His hardened torso; the muscles in his forearms. The feeling of his hands on her. The jealousy she saw in his expression when she was flirting with the other men at the bar; she could only imagine how he was feeling while she was dancing. She smiled at the thought. She had wanted to push Elliot a little bit tonight…and she thought she had succeeded. She was anxious to see what might transpire over the next few days.

 _You know what to do…leave a review! Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

OK, this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get something posted…before the grand finale of the next chapter. Please read and review. I will get the last part up as soon as humanly possible.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked into the room through the adjoining doors, carrying Olivia's bag. He paused, seeing her lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He pulled the adjoining door closed behind him, wanting to give her some privacy and blocking out the activity from CSU in the other room. He was certain she was exhausted after everything that had happened tonight. As he turned back towards the bed, he paused to take another look at her.

She had obviously been sitting on the end of the bed when she lay down, as her legs were hanging off the bed. She had one arm thrown over her forehead, one hand resting at her waist, and it seemed as if maybe she had fallen asleep. She was still wearing that dress…that damn dress. His first thought when the whole evening had started was that she was pure sin in that dress; and he had been right. It had driven him crazy all night, having her touch him and rub her body against him; having to restrain himself, when all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her and rip that damn dress off of her. His eyes roamed over her body, starting with her long legs up to her breasts, pausing momentarily where the dress had hiked up at the top of her thighs. He closed his eyes, wondering if she was wearing any underwear, and almost groaned out loud again as images of her in some small black panties crowded his thoughts. God, he had spent so many days staring at her from across her desk…imagining a naked Olivia Benson underneath him. If she only knew the number of dreams, both during the day and at night, that she had starred in she would be shocked. His eyes ran up to her gorgeous face. Those lips; he wanted to kiss her so badly. There were so many times he almost couldn't keep himself from leaning over and kissing her…but had to remind himself that she was his partner. He moved from her lips to her beautiful eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes.

Her eyes…SHIT! She was awake, and was staring at him as he stared at her. How long had she been awake, watching him as his eyes lingered over her body?

"Liv." he said. "I'm…"

Olivia smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. "You're what?" she said, biting her lower lip, anxious to see what excuse he was going to give for so blatantly checking her out. She smiled slightly, loving the fact that he was obviously so uncomfortable. She had wanted to get a reaction out of him tonight…and she thought that she had. No, she _knew_ that she had. While they had been playing a role tonight, she felt like lines had been blurred on both sides. The effect he had on her when she'd been running her hands over his body was unmistakable; she had been aroused, wanting to take it to the next level. And she knew she had been getting to him too…she saw it in his eyes, the way they darkened when he looked at her. And when he'd pulled her off the dance floor, she could see the way he was looking at her; lust heavy in his eyes. She had thrown the bait out there…but would he bite? She continued to hold him with her stare…secretly wondering if he would make a move soon, and if so, when? Or if it was all going to be up to her.

Elliot blew a huge breath out through pursed lips. He had no excuse for ogling her…at least no good excuse. Especially after what she had been through tonight. But could she really blame him? And isn't that maybe what she wanted? He didn't know what she was up to, but as much as he wanted her…he thought that maybe she wanted him too. All of the details tonight…all of the actions on her part. It was a role she had to play, but he felt like she had amped it up. That dress…her hands on him…her flirting with the other men…and the dancing. Where in the hell did she learn to dance like that? It was more than overtly sexual. She was playing a part, but he saw a sexy side of Olivia Benson he had never seen before. And she had _wanted_ him to see it.

"I see you haven't changed yet." he said as she sat up on the bed.

"Good to see those great detective skills at work." she said, giving him a small smile.

Elliot relaxed a little, since she didn't seem upset or angry. He was about to make some smartass remark when they heard a knock at the door. Elliot turned to open it up and saw Cragen standing there.

"Come on in." Elliot said, standing off to the side so he could enter.

"Everything OK?" he asked, walking over to Olivia. "What did the EMT say?"

"He said I'm fine Cap'n." Olivia smiled. "Perfectly fine."

"Well, I want you to talk to Huang on Monday. You were still attacked and you should talk to him about it."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just going to change and we can go to the precinct."

Cragen shook his head. "No. Fin and Munch are booking him and we can get your statement in the morning. Go home. Rest. You've had a long night." Cragen put a hand on her shoulder. "Good job Detective. I appreciate everything you've done tonight, especially with the risk. I'm just sorry it got as far as it did."

Olivia shrugged as if to say it's all part of the job. "We got a serial rapist off the street. I'm happy about that. And besides a little bruise." she touched her cheek gingerly. "I'm just fine."

"Still. Talk to Huang." Cragen turned back towards Elliot. "You can give her a ride home?"

Elliot nodded, motioning to her duffle bag. "She's just going to change and then I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"OK then." Cragen looked back and forth between the two detectives. "CSU will be finishing up next door in the next hour or so. They don't need anything else in this room, so just drop the room key off at the front desk when you leave." He walked towards the door and Elliot closed it behind him.

He turned back towards Olivia, taking a few steps into the room. She hadn't moved off the bed, and she was looking at him, biting her lower lip.

"What?" asked Elliot, feeling like he had missed something. His eyes traveled down to her lips and quickly back up again.

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing." She said, raising her eyebrows and giving him a small smile.

"You must be tired." he said as she stood up.

"No…not really." she said, running her hands down her sides and hips, smoothing out her dress that had ridden up slightly when she had lain down. Elliot watched her hands, wishing those were his hands.

She started walking over towards him and Elliot swore she was swinging her hips a little more than normal; maybe it was wishful thinking. She reached him and was standing very close, invading his personal space. She licked her lips, cocked her hip and held out her hand for her bag. "I guess I'd better get out of this dress." she said in a whisper and Elliot felt himself responding to her. The look in her eyes, the sound of her voice…her lips moist. She was staring right into his eyes and she bit her bottom lip again…then ran her tongue across her bottom lip and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

So many thoughts went racing through his head…there was no mistaking her intent…she was flirting with him and he knew the next 30 seconds would be life changing. God, he wanted her…

Olivia could see him hesitate…she panicked slightly, thinking maybe she had misread the situation and she dropped her hand and took a small step back. But Elliot took another step forward and she could see something had changed in his eyes…she smiled slightly, dropping her head slightly and looking at him through her lashes. She took another step back, stopped by the wall. Elliot dropped her bag and followed her, standing incredibly close, but not touching her. He leaned in slightly and whispered. "I can help you with that."

Olivia swallowed hard. This was what she had wanted, but the look in his eyes was intense. She felt like she had gone from predator to prey; he looked ready to devour her. She gave him one more look, and then slowly turned around, placing her hands against the wall. Elliot was momentarily confused by her actions…he wanted to kiss her. But then he saw her intent and it was his turn to swallow hard. He reached out and lightly touched his right hand to the bare skin of her back. Her body shuddered when he touched her and he smiled. He was happy that he was having the same effect on her as she was on him. He traced his hand down her back and saw goose bumps break out on her flesh. He reached for the zipper on her dress and pulled it down slowly…his body starting to react as more of her skin was exposed. When he reached the small of her back, he hesitated.

"Liv." he said, his voice barely a whisper. He had to make sure she was OK with what was about to happen. He had to give her an opportunity to back out. Because once he got that dress off of her, he knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself. In his mind, he had always wanted the first time with Olivia to be romantic, to make love to her. But he knew that years of pent-up sexual tension insured this would be frantic, intense and fast.

She looked over her shoulder at him; her breathing had quickened with anticipation. She didn't say anything but gave him a wicked smile and there was no mistaking her consent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed or simply just enjoyed this story. Sorry I didn't get it updated sooner but I had to watch the SVU finale last night and couldn't focus. To set the mood, I've included a bit of the last chapter with just a few minor edits, so if you're reading this all at once, you may want to skip ahead a little. I know it's a really long chapter, but I didn't want to break it up. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

EOEOEOEOEOEO

 _She started walking over towards him and Elliot swore she was swinging her hips a little more than normal; maybe it was wishful thinking. She reached him and was standing very close, invading his personal space. She licked her lips, cocked her hip and held out her hand for her bag. "I guess I'd better get out of this dress." she said in a whisper and Elliot felt himself responding to her. The look in her eyes, the sound of her voice…her lips moist. She was staring right into his eyes and she bit her bottom lip again…then ran her tongue across her bottom lip and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her._

 _So many thoughts went racing through his head…there was no mistaking her intent…she was flirting with him and he knew the next 30 seconds would be life changing. God, he wanted her…_

 _Olivia could see him hesitate…she panicked slightly, thinking maybe she had misread the situation and she dropped her hand and took a small step back. But Elliot took another step forward and she could see something had changed in his eyes…she smiled slightly, dropping her head slightly and looking at him through her lashes. She took another step back, stopped by the wall. Elliot followed her, standing incredibly close, but not touching her. He leaned in slightly and whispered. "I can help you with that."_

 _Olivia swallowed hard. This was what she had wanted, but the look in his eyes was intense. She felt like she had gone from predator to prey; he looked ready to devour her. She gave him one more look, and then slowly turned around, placing her hands against the wall. Elliot was momentarily confused by her actions…he wanted to kiss her. But then he saw her intent and it was his turn to swallow hard. He reached out and lightly touched his right hand to the bare skin of her back. Her body shuddered when he touched her and he smiled. He was happy that he was having the same effect on her as she was on him. He traced his hand down her back and saw goose bumps break out on her flesh. He reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly…his body starting to react as more of her skin was exposed. When he reached the small of her back, he hesitated._

" _Liv." he said, his voice barely a whisper. He had to make sure she was OK with what was about to happen. He had to give her an opportunity to back out. Because once he got that dress off of her, he knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself. In his mind, he had always wanted the first time with Olivia to be romantic, to make love to her. But he knew that years of pent-up sexual tension meant this would be frantic; intense and fast. Less about love and more about need._

 _She looked over her shoulder at him; her breathing had quickened with anticipation. She didn't say anything but gave him a wicked smile and there was no mistaking her consent._

He looked back down, and finished unzipping her dress the last few inches, exposing the waistband of her black panties. He drew in a sharp breath; in all of the images he'd had of her over the years, she was always wearing black panties…he paused a moment, then ran a finger under the waistband, feeling the soft skin there. Olivia seemed to be holding her breath, and he ran his hand lightly up her back before resting both hands on the straps of her dress. He moved the straps to side slightly, rubbing his thumbs across her bare skin. He felt her tense slightly, anticipating his next move, and Elliot realized that she had given him all the control over what was going to happen. She was waiting for the assault on her body; he realized that she assumed, just as he had, that this was going to be fast and rough. He knew that he could throw her down on the bed right now, rip off her dress and fuck her senseless and she would let him. It made him wonder if all of her sexual liaisons had been like that; if anyone had taken the time to be tender with her. And in that instant, he knew they probably had been…that Olivia would never relinquish much power in the bedroom. Without love or trust, she wouldn't let herself get emotionally involved or let herself be vulnerable. It would be all about sex. But by turning her back to him and relinquishing all power to him, she was telling him that she trusted him…and that what happened next would be up to him. And in knowing that…he wanted to slow things down…make love to her like no one had before. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Breathe."

Olivia let out a deep breath, one she hadn't even know she was holding. Elliot placed a gentle kiss on her neck, right where it met her right shoulder, and Olivia leaned her head to the right, closing her eyes and moaning under her breath. She leaned back into him slightly as his kisses traveled up her neck to her ear, his hands dropping to her waist as he held her close. He placed a kiss on the shell of her ear and then dropped his face back to her neck, nuzzling her hair and sighing softly. She took her hands off the wall and reached for the straps of her dress, as if to push it off her shoulders. Elliot's hands reached for hers. "No." he said quietly and Olivia stopped, opening her eyes and looking at him as he raised his face from kissing her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly, wondering if he had changed his mind. But when his eyes met hers, she saw the desire was still present…but there was something else as well.

Elliot put his hands on her shoulders and started to turn her back towards him. When she was facing him, he pushed her back gently against the wall again, his hands on her shoulders, and Olivia smiled. He wasn't changing his mind; just taking charge. She looked at him…waiting. Elliot slid his hands down her arms until he reached her hands. He pulled her hands up, bending her arms and pinning them against the wall with his and leaned in, inches from her lips. His eyes never left hers. "Liv." He said softly and then leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Her lips were soft against his and he pressed his lips to hers again, and Olivia was kissing him back and it was better than he ever could have imagined. The taste of her was everything he thought it would be and he dropped her hands and cradled her face with his hands, teasing her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth. He devoured her, tongues tangling, the kisses becoming more and more urgent and filled with longing. She moaned and the sound went right to his groin. He was trying not to press his body against hers but she had to feel his arousal against her hip as their bodies naturally melded together. Olivia ran her hands up and down his back, un-tucking his shirt from his pants and running her hands up his bare skin. She ran her hands around his waist; suddenly tugging at his belt buckle and Elliot broke the kiss and stepped back slightly…"Liv." He said quietly, grabbing her hands and holding them between them. "Stop."

Olivia raised one eyebrow at him. "El, I already said it's OK. I want to." She reached up for the straps of her dress again and started to slide them towards her shoulders. Once again, Elliot reached out and stopped her and Olivia let out a sound of frustration. "I thought you wanted this…I thought you wanted to have sex with me." She moved away from the wall, embarrassed that she had thrown herself at him when he had no intension of going through with this.

Elliot stopped her and looked at her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back against the wall. "Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you up against this wall?" He pinned her arms by her head once again. "Like this?" He pushed his body into hers and kissed her hard, delving his tongue into her mouth and devouring her lips. Olivia didn't fight him, but she wasn't involved in the kiss either. He pulled back from the kiss and leaned in to her ear. "I don't want that Olivia. I don't want that with you." He whispered. "I've dreamt about this for so long…I want to love you Liv…I want to take my time and kiss and touch every inch of your body…you're mine and I love you and I'm going to make love to you." He placed a kiss on her neck. "Let me make love to you."

Elliot felt her breath quicken at his words and he didn't know how she was going to react…he know this intensity might scare her off. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and saw tears brimming on her lower lashes. He cradled her cheeks with his hands and brushed the tears away. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

She shook her head gently and swallowed "I'm not crying." She was overwhelmed by his words; the men she took home wanted sex…and that was it. This was so different…just like she knew it would be.

Elliot put his forehead against hers and smiled. "OK." He pulled back again and looked into her eyes. He grasped her hands in his and pulled her towards the bed. He pushed her shoulders down so she was sitting on the bed, and he knelt down in front of her. He sat back on his heels and took her right foot onto his lap, removing her shoe and putting it on the ground. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her ankle. He kissed his way up the inside of her leg until he got to the hem of her dress and then gently placed her foot back on the ground. He picked up her left leg and did the same, removing her shoe and kissing his way up her leg.

Olivia could feel the wetness pooling inside her panties as he trailed his tongue along her upper thigh, nipping gently at the skin there and she moaned. She was so turned out right now and she could tell that Elliot meant what he said…he was going to explore every inch of her body and it was going to be torturous and slow…she didn't know if she could bear it. She had her eyes closed and the next thing she knew, Elliot was pulling her back up on her feet. His lips met hers again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and running her hands across his shoulders. Her hands ran down to his shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons while still kissing him. She pulled back to unbutton the rest and pulled his shirt off his shoulders. She had certainly seen Elliot without a shirt before, but she had never been able to touch. She licked her lips and Elliot smiled as she placed both hands on his chest and smoothed them across the muscles; it was a strange contrast of hard muscles and soft skin, and she trailed her hands down towards his abdomen. She could see his arousal in his pants and she knew it must be killing him to be restrained. She reached for his belt buckle, but once again, he put his hands on hers and stopped her.

She looked up at him and he was shaking his head. He had a mischievous smile on his face. "I get to open my present first." he said, and Olivia actually blushed at his words. She wasn't shy about her body, but this was Elliot and she was a little nervous. She had wanted this for so long. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips while he reached up, pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to her hips. His lips dropped back to her neck, and he sucked and nipped at her neck while pushing the dress off of her hips and letting it drop to the ground. He leaned over and scooped her up in his arms, his eyes focused on hers, and gently laid her on the bed. Olivia propped herself up on her elbows as Elliot continued looking into her eyes and stepped back from the bed. Once he was a foot or so away from the bed, he stopped and only then did he allow his eyes to roam over her body.

Elliot had dreamed about having a naked Olivia Benson in his bed, but his imagination had been nothing compared to the real thing. Her body was long and lean, her breasts full, nipples tight with arousal. Her stomach was flat and toned, leading down to a pair of small black panties; the sight of which made his dick twitch. And her legs seemed to go on forever and she was rubbing them together as he perused her body. His eyes wandered slowly back up her body, lingering at her breasts, and then he met her eyes and saw her watching him, a small smile on her face.

"jesus Liv. You're beautiful." He said, almost reverently.

"Elliot." Olivia said, slightly embarrassed, not at his statement, but at how he said it.

"Liv. You are. You're gorgeous." He said, not moving; his eyes continuing to roam up and down her body.

"Stabler…are you going to just stand there and look at me or are you going to come over here and join me?" she asked, giving him a sexy smirk.

Elliot toed off his shoes and headed towards the bed, but Olivia put up her hand. "Hold on. You have too many clothes on. It's not fair." She knelt on the bed and crawled over to the edge, snagging Elliot by the belt and pulling him close. This time, he didn't stop her. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants. Then she unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper, reaching inside and running her hand along the length of him. He jolted at her touch and he grabbed her hand, stilling her.

"Liv." He hissed. "Stop." If she touched him at all, he was going to lose it. He wanted her so badly…but he was determined to take it slow. He gently pushed her back on the bed and pulled his own pants down, standing in front of her in his black briefs.

Olivia licked her lips, taking in the sight of his hardened length. God, she wanted him and she didn't think she could wait much longer. Her entire body was already humming with arousal and they had barely even touched each other. She reached out her hand and he climbed over her, one knee on either side of her hips. He leaned in and kissed her again, then dropped his lips to her neck and trailed his tongue down to her breasts. He placed small kisses between them, and then took her right breast in his hand. He massaged it while he trailed his tongue around the nipple of her other breast, finally taking it into his mouth. He bit down lightly on her nipple and Olivia's hips bucked up against him. He smiled against her breast and did it again and Olivia moaned. She ran her hands over his head, and he wasn't sure if she was trying to push his head away or pull him closer, but he loved the reaction he was getting from her. He moved to her other breast and kept teasing it with his tongue while his hand massaged and toyed with the other.

Olivia threw her head back. "Jesus El." She said, moaning as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. While other men loved her breasts, it had been a quick stop on the way to their main goal. Elliot's tongue was driving her crazy and she started to feel a familiar tingle in her body. She couldn't believe it but her body started to tense up. She pushed at Elliot's head. "El...jeez...I'm gonna…SHIT" she grabbed his shoulders as her orgasm ripped through her and she felt a flood of wetness between her legs.

Elliot pulled back slightly and looked up at her as she came down from her orgasm. He captured her mouth with his lips, delving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her hungrily. He pulled back, giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Jesus El. I never…" she stopped, seeing the big grin on his face. She shook her head. "Your ego is already big enough…" she said, swatting at his arm. "But god…"

Elliot wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm not done with you yet." He moved back and ran his tongue down between her breasts and down her stomach, placing small kisses around her belly button as he moved his body back. He was still straddling her legs as he moved down her body and Olivia popped herself up on her elbows and watched him, biting her bottom lip.

"El." She said. The tone of her voice was edgy. "Stop teasing me…"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he had opened his mouth and placed it over her panties, drawing a huge gasp from her. He removed his mouth and pulled her legs apart slowly, situating himself between her legs. He looked up at her as he looped two fingers in the waistband of her panties on either side of her hips. Her eyes followed him and she drew in a sharp breath as he started to pull her panties down slowly, trailing his tongue down the path of the panties as he pulled them down. When she was completely revealed, he ran his tongue down between her folds. Olivia made some unintelligible sound and fell back on the bed, arching herself towards his mouth.

Elliot couldn't believe how wet she was. He pulled back and pushed her panties down to her knees, then used his leg to push them off completely. He pulled her legs wider, continuing to tease her with his tongue. He found her clit and started licking and teasing her, eliciting some deep, low moans from her. She was grabbing the sheets and moving her hips back and forth, trying to escape the sensations running through her body. She was moaning and mumbling, but when he slowly slid a finger into her opening, she truly came undone. "FUCK!" she yelled loudly and for a moment, Elliot worried that the CSU crowd next door could hear her.

"God Liv…you are so wet…you feel amazing." Elliot slid a second finger into her and lifted his tongue from her clit. He started to pump his fingers in and out, while he moved up her body. His thumb found her clit as he continued to place kisses up her torso, finally reaching her breasts. He latched his teeth onto the nipple of her left breast and he could feel her body tense up as he continued with his fingers and his thumb.

"Jesusfuckingchr…" she started to yell and Elliot quickly moved his mouth to hers, stifling her yell as she came hard, clenching around his fingers and coating them with her juices. Her legs clamped shut, stopping his action and she continued to spasm against him, digging her nails into his shoulders as he released her mouth.

When she had caught her breath she looked at him. "I'm done playing around." she said fiercely, taking Elliot by surprise as she pushed him back. "Now it's my turn." She sat up and pushed him over on his back, and Elliot smiled. He was somewhat surprised she had relinquished control for as long as she had.

Olivia straddled him around his knees and pulled his underwear down quickly, releasing him. She eyed him and licked her lips again. "I shouldn't be surprised" she said, looking up at him. "You've always been a cocky SOB." She ran her hand down his shaft and he groaned. He had been holding out for so long that he was in a lot of pain.

"Liv..." he whined. "I can't hold out much longer and if you touch me…"

Olivia gave him a wicked smile. "I have no intention of waiting." She placed a quick kiss on the tip of his penis and then crawled up the length of his body. She slid her core over him, coating him with her juices, and making him groan again. She lifted up slightly then, and then slowly lowered herself, taking him in slowly. He groaned at the sensation as he filled her completely; her walls gripping him tightly. When she had finally taken all of him in, she stopped, allowing her body to adjust.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his body in hers.

"Am I hurting you?" Elliot asked, worried because she had stopped moving.

Olivia shook her head. "No." she whispered. "Just…" she sighed. "You feel amazing…" She slowly started to move; she couldn't believe the sensations already running through her. Her body molded his completely and he was hitting spots she didn't even know existed. "Jesus..." she said as she started to quicken the pace.

Elliot looked up at her in wonder. Her hair was mussed, her lips were swollen and her body was flushed. As she began to move more quickly, her breasts bounced with each thrust and she had never been more beautiful. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her body down into him with each thrust. Their rhythm increased and Elliot didn't think he could hold out much longer.

"Liv…I can't…" he reached up and found her clit but she swatted his hand away.

"El. I'm going to come hard…" she gasped and he could feel her walls clenching around him. She leaned over and put her hands on his chest, her movements become more erratic and he pistoned his hips into hers, knowing they were both close. Elliot felt his orgasm starting to rip through him and he couldn't hold it any longer. At that moment, Olivia's walls clenched hard, almost pushing him out and he had to hold her hips down as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls pushed him over the edge and he was pushing into her once again, the sweet release making all of his nerve endings feel like he was on fire as he came hard inside her. They both yelled a bunch of intelligible words as they came, their voices hoarse and their breathing rough.

Olivia's arms gave out and she fell on top of him, completely spent. Their chests were heaving and their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Elliot ran his hands through her hair, kissing her forehead as they lay together with him still inside her. "Jesus." She said under her breath.

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked.

"I am NOT OK…" She said and he stopped running his hands through her hair. He pulled her body up slightly, pulling out of her and she gasped at the sudden loss of him inside her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, rolling her over to his side and propping himself up to look at her.

Olivia smiled at his look of concern. "What are you talking about? I didn't mean you hurt me. I just meant…well, jeez Elliot. What the hell? That was fucking amazing and I am better than OK."

Eliot got a big smile on his face and Olivia shook her head. "There's that big ego again. I shouldn't have said anything." She swatted at his arm playfully.

"Liv…I always knew we'd be amazing together." He ran his hand down her arm, landing on her hip and caressing her there. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" he asked. He leaned in and kissed her. "And when can we do it again?"

Olivia laughed. "Who said we were going to do this again?" she teased, starting to roll away from him. He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards him. She laid back down, a big smile on her face. "OK. OK. You might be able to talk me into it." The smile on her face faded when she saw the serious expression on Elliot's face.

"Liv, I meant what I said before. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be the last man that ever makes love to you." He leaned in and kissed her again. When he pulled back, he saw Olivia smile. "Do you love me?" he asked, knowing it was hard for her to say. Olivia nodded and pulled him back in for a kiss and he was happy to oblige.

THE END


End file.
